


Love Thy Neighbor [Commission]

by MAD_luci



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Deutsch | German, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, M/M, Neighbors, Nightmares, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Smut, Teasing, Telepathy, commission
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAD_luci/pseuds/MAD_luci
Summary: Bevor sich Harry zu viel überlegen konnte, ging er einfach raus und läutete an der gegenüberliegenden Tür. Harry musste nicht lange im Flur stehen bis die Tür sich öffnete und ein nett-lächelnder Malfoy vor ihm stand. Das Lächeln verschwand innert Millisekunden. „Potter?!“„Uh… hey Malfoy. Schon lange nicht gesehen…?“ Harry war genauso geschockt wie sein gegenüber, aber konnte sich schneller fassen.Malfoy war sein Nachbar.Draco fucking Malfoy war sein Nachbar.





	Love Thy Neighbor [Commission]

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! Das ist meine erste deutsche FanFic und auch meine erste commission! Danke Lina (TWT @Schreibgeflugel) , dass du mir diese Chance gegeben hast <3 Hoff dir gefällts!
> 
> If you want to commission something too, you can reach out to me on here or Twitter :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry lachte leise und zog Draco näher zu sich, um ihn zu küssen. „Du weisst, dass das nicht stimmt.“

Draco küsste zurück und musste zugeben, dass er sich umsonst aufregte, und war bereit all seine Sorgen für eine Weile auf die Seite zu legen. Er führte das Paar zum Sofa, bevor er Harry darauf schupfte und es sich in seinem Schoss gemütlich machte.

„Darcooo… schon wieder auf der Couch? Lass uns doch ins Schlafzimmer gehen.“

Draco verdrehte seine Augen. Harry war überraschend heikel, was solche Dinge anging. Die meisten würden denken, dass Draco so wäre – aber die meisten wissen sowieso nichts von ihrer… Beziehung. Bevor Draco zu sehr über ihre Freunde nachdenken konnte, stand er auf, um ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Doch anscheinend hatte sich Harry, während den kurzen Sekunden in denen sie getrennt waren, umentschieden und zog den Anderen zurück aufs Sofa, so dass er vor Überraschung darauf fiel.

„Potter!“, rief Draco mit geröteten Wangen.

Draco würde niemals zugeben, dass er ein nicht sehr männliches Quietschen von sich gegeben hatte, und wollte gerade Harry belehren, aber dieser stoppte sämtliche Einsprüche, indem er über den Blonden kletterte und anfing seinen Nacken zu küssen. Harry wusste genau, was Draco mochte. Draco liess seinen Kopf fallen und stöhnte laut, als Harry ein Knutschfleck nach dem anderen hinterliess. Bald öffneten sich die Knöpfe von Dracos Hemd und verhärtete Fingerspitzen tanzten über seine bleiche Brust. Harry war immer so vorsichtig mit ihm, als könnte er jede Sekunde zerbrechen.

Draco wurde langsam ungeduldig und drückte seinen Körper näher an Harrys bis er seinen Schritt gegen Harrys Oberschenkel pressen konnte. Er biss seine Lippen und hörte ein kleines Lachen von Harry. Wenn er nicht so getrieben von Lust wäre, hätte er ihm eine freche Bemerkung zurückgegeben. Draco krallte sich an Harry und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, sobald seine Lippen in Reichweite waren. „Harry-“

„Hey Harry, wir haben vorher angerufen und du hast nicht abgenommen. Wir dachten- Was zur Hölle?!“, Hermine starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, zu geschockt um sich zu fassen.

„MALFOY?!“, Ron kreischte und lief so rot and, dass man sein Gesicht kaum von seinen Haaren unterscheiden konnte.

Es herrschte absolute Stille und viel zu viel Augenkontakt zwischen den Vieren. Schlussendlich brach Draco den Bann. „Weasley, Granger. Wenn es euch nichts ausmachen würde, würde ich gerne meinen Freund fertig ficken.“ Draco gab ihnen einen herausfordernden Blick und Harry wollte nur noch vom Boden verschluckt werden. Was hatte er nur angestellt?

~ vor 3 Monaten ~

„Ich kann nicht mehr. Shit, Harry, seit wann hast du so viel Zeug?“ Harry und Ron liessen sich erschöpft auf die neue rote Ledercouch fallen, während Hermine weiterhin Kisten auspackte. „Ihr könnt später faul rumliegen. Es stehen noch Kisten draussen, Ron. Geh die holen, wir können sie nicht einfach dort lassen!“

„Was? Wieso ich?! Hermine, ich hab schon-„

„Ron, du hast kaum-„

Harry schloss seine Augen und ignorierte die Beiden. Mit der Zeit wurde es einfacher bekannte Stimmen auszublenden.

Nachdem Voldemort besiegt wurde, hatte Harry sich auf ein ruhigen, Kopfschmerzen- und böse Zauberer-freien Kopf gefreut, doch das Universum mag es anscheinend Harry zu foltern. Er hatte telepathische Kräfte entwickelt, nachdem der Krieg vorüber war und niemand konnte es sich erklären. Vor allem, weil Harry nicht der Einzige war. Mehrere Schüler aus Harrys Schuljahrgang kriegten neue Stärken und Affinitäten, doch bei niemanden war es so ausserordentlich wie bei Harry. Ron konnte plötzlich überraschend gut mit Muggel-Objekten umgehen, ohne sie jemals vorher gekannt zu haben. Hermine konnte neue Sprachen innerhalb von Wochen meistern, was ihr bei der Arbeit im Ministerium mit internationalen Verhandlungen sehr gelegen kam.

Nur Harry konnte verdammte Gedanken lesen. War ja klar.

Zuerst dachte Harry es hätte mit Voldemort zu tun und konnte sich kaum zusammenkriegen vor Frustration, Hass und… ehrlich zugegeben, Angst. Zum Glück gaben seine Freunde nicht auf und steckten ihn ins St. Mungos, sondern unterstützten ihn beim Verbessern seiner Okklumentik, was mit den Stimmen in seinem Kopf half. Doch vieles lag an ihn und seiner mentalen Verfassung. Wenn er beschäftigt war oder sorglos durch die Strassen schlenderte, waren die Stimmen einfach wie Hintergrund Geräusche. Aber wenn er panisch oder paranoid wurde, konnte er sich nur schwer beruhigen.

Deshalb musste er weg. Weg von all den Orten, die Erinnerungen an den Krieg hervorriefen. Er war immer noch in England, aber ziemlich ausserhalb von London. Es war ruhiger und Muggel-freundlicher. Genau was er brauchte. Er würde es jedoch vermissen Ron und Hermine täglich zu sehen. Die beiden waren so fest in der Zauberer-Welt verankert, dass Harry sie niemals fragen würde mit ihm zu kommen. Natürlich wollten sie das zuerst machen, aber er bestand darauf, dass sie ihr Leben weiterführten, obwohl Harry seins aufgegeben hatte. Das letztere hat er ihnen natürlich nicht gesagt.

„Harry! Hörst du uns überhaupt zu?!“

Harry blinzelte verwirrt und gab Hermine ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Sorry. War einfach in Gedanken verloren…“ Hermines Gesichtsausdruck ging von verärgert zu besorgt innert Sekunden, doch bevor sie ihre mütterliche Seite zum Vorschein kommen konnte, sprach Harry. Es war kaum auszuhalten, wenn Hermine so vorsichtig wurde. „Ich werde euch vermissen und erinnerte mich, dass wir noch den Kamin zum Flohnetzwerk verbinden müssen.“

„Ahh stimmt. Wusste doch da war noch was. Ok, Harry hilf mir doch dabei. Ron, du holst die restlichen Kisten rein.“ Sie gab Ron einen strengen Blick und Ron wusste, dass die Diskussion beendet war und folgte Hermines Befehl. Sobald Ron ausser Hörweite war, richtete Hermine all ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry. „Du weisst, dass du uns nicht anlügen musst, Harry. Falls es etwas gibt, dass wir für dich tun können-„

„Ich weiss, Hermine. Und ich liebe euch dafür, aber mir geht es… besser. Und ich liebe diese Wohnung. Wirklich. Es fühlt sich endlich an, wie etwas das _mir_ gehört. Aber auch nur wenn wir es schaffen alles heute zu erledigen, komm schon.“ Er warf ihr ein ehrliches Lächeln zu und das war genug für Hermine.

~●~

Harry konnte nicht schlafen. Das war nichts Neues für ihn und auch nicht überraschend für jemanden, der in einer völlig neuen Umgebung war. Deshalb dachte Harry sich auch nichts dabei, doch als eine Woche später ihm auffiel, dass er jede Nacht um ungefähr 3 Uhr morgens plötzlich aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde, wusste er, dass was nicht stimmte. Wenn er Alpträume hatte, wachte er kurz auf und ging direkt wieder schlafen, da er sich an sie gewohnt hatte. Dies waren aber keine Alpträume, er würde sich an sie erinnern. Und es war so also hätte ihn was aufgeweckt, weshalb es ihm auch schwerfiel wieder einzuschlafen. Also machte er das, was jeder vernünftige Mensch tun wurde. Er blieb eine ganze Nacht lang wach.

Harry beschäftigte sich mit lesen, Fernsehen und kleinen Hausarbeiten erledigen. Als es viertel vor drei war, legte er alles beiseite und flüsterte ein ‚Finite Incantatem‘ und schloss seine Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. Zehn Minuten später herrschte immer noch absolute Stille. Doch dann hörte Harry etwas. Es klang wie ein verängstigtes Wimmern. Er runzelte seine Stirn und fokussierte sich auf das Geräusch, um es besser wahrzunehmen, doch das war nicht nötig, denn einige Sekunden später verwandelte sich das Wimmern zu einem lauthals Schreien. Harry zuckte zusammen und starrte die Wand an. Es klang so als würde jemand gefoltert werden. Als würde jemand unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch leiden. Und so plötzlich wie das Schreien begann, verschwand es auch wieder. Harrys Herz pochte so laut, er fürchtete es würde aufgeben. Eins wusste er nun dennoch; er hatte noch nie so einen terrorerfüllten Schrei in seinem Kopf gehört.

~●~

„Also, hab ich das richtig verstanden, du hast einen Nachbar der in seinen Alpträumen so laut schreit, dass er dich jede Nacht weckt? Mann, langsam hab ich wirklich das Gefühl, dass das Universum dich hasst.“

„Ron!“

„Ist doch wahr, Hermine!“

Harry lachte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Leute, es ist in Ordnung. Natürlich ist es unangenehm, jede Nacht geweckt zu werden, aber dieser Typ tut mit schon Leid. Das erste Mal, als ich es gehört hab...“ Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Ich dachte, jemand wäre am Sterben. Aber nachdem ich es identifiziert hatte, war es einfacher.“

Hermine biss ihre Lippen und gab ihnen ein Blick, der sie schon vorwarnte. Sie hatte irgendeine Idee gekriegt und den Jungs würde es nicht gefallen. „Harry… wieso versuchst du nicht diesen Typ kennenzulernen? Er ist immer noch dein Nachbar…“

„Hermine, du kannst doch nicht von mir erwarten- “

„Lass mich ausreden! Was wenn er gefangen gehalten wird? Was wenn er von seiner Frau oder sonst jemanden misshandelt wird? Harry, du kannst mir nicht ehrlich sagen, dass dir das völlig egal ist. Ich bin eigentlich überrascht, dass du nicht sofort in Held-Modus gegangen bist.“

Harry wollte schon fast kindisch seine Zunge rausstrecken. Natürlich wollte er dieser Person helfen, aber er hatte all das Retten und Helden-Zeug hinter sich gelassen. Deshalb ist er weggezogen. Er wollte endlich ein normales Leben führen! Aber wie immer hatte Hermine recht und Harry gab zu, dass er dieser Person helfen wollte und er sich Mühe geben würde die Person kennenzulernen.

~●~

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie man jemanden kennenlernte. Bis jetzt haben alle ihn befreundet, anstatt umgekehrt. Vielleicht könnte er sich einfach vorstellen. Soll er was mitbringen? Er wusste aus Filmen, dass Leute Kuchen oder Kekse backten. Er hatte noch nie was gebacken. Er könnte eine Flasche Wein mitbringen? Was wenn der Nachbar kein Alkohol trank? Bevor sich Harry zu viel überlegen konnte, ging er einfach raus und läutete an der gegenüberliegenden Tür. Harry musste nicht lange im Flur stehen bis die Tür sich öffnete und ein nett-lächelnder Malfoy vor ihm stand. Das Lächeln verschwand innert Millisekunden. „Potter?!“

„Uh… hey Malfoy. Schon lange nicht gesehen…?“ Harry war genauso geschockt wie sein gegenüber, aber konnte sich schneller fassen. Malfoy war sein Nachbar. Draco fucking Malfoy war sein Nachbar. Natürlich hatte Ron recht, das Universum hasste ihn. Aber Harry konnte sich erwachsen verhalten. „Ich bin vor ner Woche eingezogen und dachte ich begrüsse die Nachbarn…“ Harry zeigte auf die Tür hinter ihm. „Ich dachte, du wohnst in der Villa?“ Malfoys Eltern waren zwar verstorben, aber Harry hätte nicht gedacht, dass Malfoy das Grundstück aufgeben würde.

„Und ich dachte du wohnst in dem hässlichen Haus am Grimmauld Platz.“ Malfoy verschränkte die Arme, offensichtlich nicht bereit über ihre Schulzeit Streitereien hinwegzuschauen.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und war überrascht, dass er selber keine Feindseligkeit seinem alten Erzfeind gegenüber verspürte. „Zu viele Erinnerungen an den Krieg und an Leute, die ich verloren habe.“ Beide waren überrascht von Harrys Ehrlichkeit.

Malfoy schaute weg und nickte kurz. „Das Gleiche gilt für mich. Du weisst, was im Manor geschehen ist.“

Harry erinnerte sich nur zu gut an was passiert ist. Vor allem aber wie Malfoy ihm damals geholfen hatte. „Hey... Willst du vielleicht rüberkommen, oder so?“ Das war gewagt und Harry wusste, dass das ganz schnell schief gehen konnte, aber etwas in ihm gab ihm das Gefühl, dass das nicht passieren würde. Malfoy sah aus, als wollte er irgendwas Gehässiges sagen und Harry die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen, doch wieder waren beide überrascht, als Malfoy die Schultern zuckte und in den Flur hinaustrat. Harry gab Malfoy sogar ein kleines Lächeln bevor er die Tür zu sich öffnete und Malfoy ihm hineinfolgte.

~●~

Wochen verstrichen und die Männer besuchten sich regelmässig, um über dieses und jenes zu reden. Sie hatten sogar Spass miteinander, auch wenn manchmal die Streitlustigkeit wieder aufkam und sie beide in ihren eigenen Wohnungen verschwinden mussten. Aber im Grossen und Ganzen lief es gut. Sie hatten viel übereinander gelernt und Harry fand es schon fast schade, dass sie nicht schon in der Schule befreundet waren, denn Malfoy war lustig. So richtig sarkastischer, britischer Humor. Harry mochte es wirklich Zeit mit Malfoy zu verbringen.

Draco fand heraus, dass Potter viel unsicherer war, als er geglaubt hatte. Er war gar nicht der arrogante, hochnäsige Held, für den, Draco ihn gehalten hatte. Und Potter sah auch viel besser aus als früher. Draco konnte zugeben, wenn jemand attraktiv war und Potter war ziemlich attraktiv. Das chaotische schwarze Nest auf seinem Kopf hatte Potter jetzt rauswachsen lassen und trug die Haare in einen Dutt. Er hatte auch einen gepflegten Bart und endlich seine Brille zu einer modischeren Version davon ausgetauscht. Sein Körper war nicht mehr dünn und knochig sondern gesund und schon fast muskulös. Potter hatte zugegeben, dass er gerne Sport treibe und ins Fitness ginge, da er sonst nicht viel zu tun hatte. Malfoy staunte nicht schlecht, als er Potter das eine Mal aus dem Badezimmer kommen sah.

Harry hatte Malfoy noch nicht über seine Telepathie oder den Schreien, die anscheinend von Malfoy waren, Bescheid gegeben. Aber nach dem Badezimmer Fall, musste Harry es Malfoy so bald wie möglich sagen. Er lief leicht rot an, als er sich erinnerte, was Malfoy gedacht hatte, als er Harry halb-nackt gesehen hatte. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er muss sich das eingeredet haben. Malfoy würde nie… oder vielleicht… doch? Es klingelte an der Tür und Harry wurde aus seinen Fantasien – die er nie zugeben würde gehabt zu haben – gerissen und schaute auf, als Malfoy hineinkam. „Ich hab Wein mitgebracht. Warte, du kochst? Ich dachte das war ein Witz.“

„Halt die Fresse, Malfoy. Ich bin tatsächlich ein guter Koch.“ Harry drehte sich zurück zur Pfanne und rührte das Curry leicht.

„Zeig mal…“ Draco stellte den Wein auf den Tresen und lehnte sich neben dem Herd an. Er zauberte einen Löffel in Hand und probierte vom Curry. „Du hast wirklich nicht gelogen.“

Harry grinste und sie fielen leicht ins Gespräch. Nach dem Essen, für welches Harry noch mehr Komplimente von Malfoy kriegte, setzten sie sich auf die Couch und Harry starrte in sein noch volles Weinglas, nicht sicher, wie er Malfoy erzählen wollte, dass er ihn jede Nacht schreien hörte. Malfoy wartete geduldig bis Harry bereit war. „Du hast sicher gehört, dass einige Zauberer diese... neuen ‚Kräfte‘ gekriegt haben.“ Malfoy nickte, aber sagte nichts. „Hermine kann zum Beispiel neue Sprachen innert Wochen erlernen. Wirklich beeindruckend… und ich… ich kann Gedanken lesen. Hören. Es ist kompliziert, aber ich dachte es wäre noch wichtig, das dir zu sagen, weil ich mein, du bist oft mit mir und ich will nicht, dass du das Gefühl hast, dass ich-“

„Potter. Jeder weiss, dass du ein Telepath bist. Es war in allen Zeitschriften und Berichten nach dem Krieg. Wieso sonst dachtest du, dass du fast nie was von meinem Kopf hörst?“ Draco lächelte, beruhigt, dass Potter nur wegen dem besorgt war.

„Ich dachte du wärst einfach gut in Okklumentik…“

Da musste Draco lachen. „Danke fürs Kompliment, aber so gut bin ich auch nicht. Ich hab mich gezielt geschützt und nur unschuldige Gedanken rausgelassen. Oder Dinge, die ich wollte, dass du sie hörst.“

„Ich nehme mal an, dass dein Alpträume nicht absichtlich durchgelassen worden sind.“ Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Sorry. Ich hätte das anders formulieren sollen… aber ich hör dich Nachts schreien im Kopf und… ich verstehs jetzt. Wir alle leiden noch vom Krieg. Ich wollte einfach dich wissen lassen.“

Draco erbleichte und wollte seinen Instinkten folgen und wegrennen, aber Potter sah das anscheinend und hielt Draco am Arm fest. Nicht zu fest, aber fest genug damit er nicht wegging.

„Hey, Draco. Es ist okay. Ich hab auch Alpträume. Es ist nichts vor dem man sich schämen muss. Du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich würde das niemals gegen dich halten.“ Einige Minuten verstrichen in denen die Männer sich in die Augen starrten, doch endlich nickte Draco und brach den Kontakt.

„Okay.“ Er leerte sein Glas. „Ehm tut mir Leid. Wegen dem Schreien.“ Das brachte beide zum Lachen und langsam lockerte sich die Stimmung wieder, was auch dem Wein zu verdanken war. Sie leerten zwei Flaschen und erinnerten sich noch kaum an den Rest der Nacht, aber schliefen ein mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

~●~

Draco wachte mit pochenden Kopfschmerzen auf. Fucking Hangover. Was war gestern überhaupt noch passiert? Er blinzelte seine verklebten Augen auf und stellte fest, dass er gar nicht in seinem eigenen Bett war. Als nächstes bemerkte er, dass er nackt war, was nicht ganz so überraschend war, denn er mochte es ab und zu nackt zu schlafen. Und dann hörte er Stöhnen neben ihm und verstand endlich wo er war.

„Harry. Harry, wach auf!“ Er rüttelte an dem Haufen neben ihm. „Harry, hatten wir gestern betrunken Sex?“

Endlich wachte der andere auch auf und starrte Draco verwirrt an. „Was machst du in meinem Bett?“ Harry setzte sich auf und fand seine Brille am Boden, die er aufsetzte. „Und warum bist du nackt?!“ Harry lief rot an und quietschte überrascht bevor er aus dem Bett fiel.

Draco konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verbeissen. „Tu nicht so. Erinnerst du dich denn nicht mehr an letzte Nacht?“ Er streckte sich auf dem Bett aus und gab Harry einen leidenschaftlichen Blick.

Harry wurde nur noch röter und konnte kaum ein Wort rausbringen.

„Harry. Du warst soooo gut.“ Draco stöhnte leicht und rollte seine Augen, aber konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und lachte laut. „Dein Gesicht! Oh Merlin. Ihr Heteros… Wir sind besoffen eingeschlafen, du Vollpfosten. Nichts ist passiert. Beruhig dich.“

„Oh.“ Harry schaute weg. Sein Verhalten war im Nachhinein schon peinlich. „Sorry. Ich war nicht- es ist nicht- ich mein-„ Harry gabs auf und stand auf. Zum Glück hatte er noch seine Hosen an. „Ich mach uns Frühstuck.“ Er nickte und verschwand schnell aus dem Zimmer bevor Draco sonst noch was sagte. Das Stöhnen… Draco klang so- Nein! Stopp!

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf und benutze das Badezimmer bevor er einen von Harrys Sweat Pants auslieh. Er schmunzelte, als er bemerkte, dass Harry wahrscheinlich wieder eine lustige Reaktion haben würde, sobald er Draco in seinen Kleidern sah. Die Hosen waren zu gross an den Hüften und hängten deshalb recht weit unten. Er entschied sich oben ohne rauszulaufen. „Guten Morgen!“

Harry verschluckte sich fast an seinem Tee, als er Draco sah. Was zur Hölle…

„Hast du auch Kaffee? Was gibt’s denn zu essen? Oooh sind das Pfannkuchen?“ Draco lehnte sich über Harry, um den Herd zu sehen. Draco war so nah er konnte Harrys Atem spüren.

„Eh Draco?“

„Hm?“

„Ich bin nicht hetero.“

Draco erstarrte. Schaute dann Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Oh?“

„Und du bist… Ich bin… Kannst du- Shit, Malfoy kannst du ein fucking T-Shirt oder so anziehen?!“

Draco lachte einfach und küsste Harry. Draco Malfoy küsste Harry Potter mitten in seiner Küche während hinter ihnen Pfannkuchen am Verbrennen waren. Es gab Wichtigeres im Moment.

~●~

„Und nachher haben wir angefangen zu daten.“ Harry zuckte seine Schultern während seine Freunde ihm unfassbare Blicke gaben. „Draco Malfoy? Malfoy? Harry… bist du dir sicher?“

Harry lächelte und küsste den Mann, der neben ihm mit seinen Freunden am Tisch sass. „Nie sicherer.“

Hermine schaute Ron an und seufzte. „Ich mein solange du glücklich bist, Harry, unterstützen wir dich.“

„Was?! Hermine-“

„Ron, du kannst nicht für Harry entscheiden-“

Harry ignorierte die Beiden und gab Draco ein Lächeln. Es würde alles gut sein. Seine Freunde waren immer für ihn da und nun war Draco Malfoy auch für ihn da.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs lesen! Kudos mag ich immer gerne und falls du noch kurz Zeit hast, kommentier doch wie du es gefunden hast! Es kann ein detailliertes Feedback oder auch was ganz Kurzes sein - ich mag sie alle! ♡


End file.
